<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flee by rabbitearedwarbler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673097">Flee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler'>rabbitearedwarbler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Song: Do You Wanna Hang? (Be More Chill)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is more freaked out about the incident with Chloe than he let on. Alternate ending to the Halloween Party.</p><p>TW for heavy themes, nonconsensual sexual experiences. Nothing happens but it's around the fear of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly I just wanted to explore this because it seemed kind of like it was brushed off (I have only listened to the music, though.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeremy has changed his mind--he doesn’t want to do this. He isn’t ready. He stammers, “I-I need to leave,” buzzing with nerves. He just needs to get out of here, find Brooke, and carry on building his reputation, for the rest of the night--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t move. “I can’t stand up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re welcome.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Normal nerves give way to straight up panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no no no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chloe is drunk and not paying attention, and the squip is </span>
  <em>
    <span>physically restraining him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy can’t breathe. This is wrong, he needs to get out, he doesn’t want this anymore. He tries to squirm away and give a million signs that mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it’s not helping and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Relax, Jeremy. This will help you be cool,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the squip is saying, and it feels like he’s being judged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s kissing him, reaching under his shirt, and Jeremy wants to cry. He pushes her back, ignoring her irritated expression. “Chloe, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t--</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, nervous? Here, have some.” She takes her baby bottle and forces the nipple into his mouth. He drinks, feeling his face heat up even as his heart continues racing. The booze has an unpleasant taste and is cold running down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squip begins to protest, and he sounds totally glitched out, switching between languages before suddenly cutting off, and Jeremy can’t feel him in his mind anymore. Instantly he shoots up, throwing the bottle on the bed as he gets out of there as fast as he possibly can, in search of somewhere, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>to escape and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>panic</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds what looks like a bathroom and scrambles in, letting out a sob the moment the door is closed. He sits with his back to the door and hugs his knees, breathing, breathing, breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Jeremy?” Movement comes from the bathtub across the room, Michael lifting himself to sit up with the support of the ledges. He appears upset, but it’s quickly overtaken by concern, and Michael scrambles to get over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy feels Michael’s arm around his back and his body to Jeremy’s right. “Breathe, Jer,” Michael is saying, and Jeremy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s gulping in air but it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>working. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s in a too-fast rhythm and he can’t stop. He can feel his face is streaked with tears and his heart won’t stop racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t...believe that had almost happened. The squip almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to--Jeremy feels like he is going to vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe,” Michael says. Jeremy leans into the words. Safe. He’s okay. Michael’s scent grounds him as he leans into him. Michael hugs him tightly. He’s not in that room, he got away. And Michael is here, grounding and calming Jeremy like he always does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long while, Jeremy finally calms enough to ask, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t important. What’s wrong?” Michael asks, giving Jeremy his full attention, never moving the hand from his back. It anchors Jeremy and keeps him from floating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy swallows, leaning his head into Michael, who hugs him fully. “...The squip,” he says quietly. He’s afraid it will come back at any moment. “It...I couldn’t move. It was going to...force me to hook up with Chloe.” He says the last part in a rush, feeling a lump in his throat as he spits the words out loud. He feels shameful tears run down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Michael tightens his grip for a moment before gently pulling back, hands on Jeremy’s shoulders as he tries to get him to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy struggles for a moment, but it’s only Michael. He makes eye contact, and his best friend has a dark, serious expression. “This is really serious, Jer. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy shakes his head, breaking down in tears again. “I-I felt so scared. I didn’t even know what was happening until--” He stops, borderline hyperventilating. “I’m sorry…” He’s looking everywhere but Michael’s eyes now, though his tears blur his vision anyway.</span>
</p><p><span>“Shh, no--” Michael brings Jeremy close again, caressing his hair. Jeremy clings to the fabric of Michael’s shirt. “It’s not your fault, please don’t apologize. I’m so glad I found you.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Technically I found you,” Jeremy sniffles, “Nothing even happened.”</span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span> <span>“Yes, something did,” Michael says gently. “You were put into a situation you didn’t want to be in, a very serious one. And you were restrained. You were scared, Jeremy, anyone would be.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Jeremy can’t deny how true it sounds when Michael says that. He closes his eyes, letting himself be held. “I wanted to be cool, but I didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I never said I wanted that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sounds choked up. “Jeremy, I’m really worried about you. What else is that thing going to try to put you through?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy shakes his head, the thought rousing more panic. “I don’t--I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know--</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He bunches his fists around the fabric of Michael’s shirt. “He says...everything about me is terrible. He...he’s been teaching me how to act cooler, but--if I don’t have any choice in my own actions I--” He breathes in and out, trying to stay calm. “I--the only reason I got out of that was because...something made him glitch out. It…” He pauses, thinking. Rethinking back to the room even though he really doesn’t want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Jer-bear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alcohol. Michael, I need to get drunk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t let him come back--</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa whoa whoa--hold on Jer...let’s be safe, alright?” Jeremy stops talking to let Michael think, though his thoughts are racing. Michael pulls back from him again and looks at him. “I’ll take you back to my place. We can get stoned, if you want. And if he comes back, we’ll deal with him together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy thinks about how the squip will tell him Michael is a loser and Jeremy can’t be hanging out with him. And he flinches. “...Y-yeah. Together...Thanks Michael.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them leave the party early and head toward Michael’s house to come up with a game plan and for Michael to generally keep watch of Jeremy. And he thinks about how, in another timeline, he would have left Michael behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Michael cares about him so much, why would he ever do that?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>